My First Mythical Love
by Vampirelover227
Summary: Vlad and Snow met when Vlad was in 10th grade, now its the summer and they have just finished 11th grade, is it finally Vlad and Snows time or will a little bit of Meridith throw the whole thing off. ***Spolier alert! OF LIKE ALL THE BOOKS OUT SO FAR!
1. Chapter 1

_I waited eight long months for her to set him free…_

Misery Business by Paramore blasted through the my ipod ear buds. I was head banging left and right outside waiting for my bus. I was getting really into the song and with me being the only one at my bus stop I didn't care about who was watching. It's the last day of school and I'm so excited because the Crypt is throwing this huge party.

The song ended and I heard some call out,

"Snow?" _Shit. Please just have walked up! _I thought to myself. I turned and saw Vlad standing in awe right behind me.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! He most definitely saw that!_

"Hey Vlad…did you um, see that?" I asked completely embarrassed

""Yeah, you've got some wicked dance moves!" I blushed with embarrassment. "What are you doing here?"

"My school got out yesterday I thought you might also be off but I guess not…"

"Oh. Hold on," I dropped my back pack on the ground and walked over to him. "I don't have to go to school today,"

"Won't you get in trouble?" Vlad asked.

"No, it's the last day of school nobody cares if your there or not," I persisted and walked over to him.

"Would you like a bite?" I asked while playing my stupid flirting game. I think he was falling for it or he just really liked me- probably only falling for it.

"Not here out in the open. I was also thinking we could go see a movie, I heard Repo Man was playing,"

Honestly, I don't keep up with the latest movies and I had no idea the plot of this one in particular what so ever. My abusive dad likes me to stay quiet and either be in my room or out of the house.

"That sounds great! Lets go!" I exclaimed grabbing his wrist and leading the way to his car. "Sweet car," I commented.

"Thanks but it's Henry's," Vlad looked a little embarrassed that he had to borrow Henrys car just to… was Vlad trying to impress me?! Do I really have a chance with him? These question seriously need answers and soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad and I drove down the little town of Bathory where the little home town movie theater was. We pulled up and the lines for the tickets was so long. Wow, kids in Bathory must have no life at all. We got in line and to pass the time we started- get this, TALKING!!! He wasn't biting down on my neck he was actually talking to me! At first it was just about school, what a bore. Once we both got bored of talking about school we go into my writing and how I enjoy writing poetry.

Now I can only imagine what your thinking,

_Oh goodness, goth girl write poetry_

_Wow, poems. She must be a freak_

_EMO!!!_

Well, for all you people who love to stereotype out there, I am not emo, yes I am goth but I can have my happy poems here and there. Some are about what life is really about but most are love poems about, you know who. And if your slow, there about Vlad.

"So, you write love poems, cool. Who about?" Vlad asked.

"Oh! Um, nothing in particular- I mean no one in particular! The poems are just poems about over stressed emotions!" I covered.

"OK…"

"Yeah. Do you write?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"No, I play video games," he ginned.

"Oh cool! What kinds?" "The vampire slayer kinds," Vlad winked and I giggled.

"Isn't that ironic?" I asked.

"Not if you play the vampire." We laughed and the line started to move. We weren't even in the movie just yet and I was already having a great day!

When we got the tickets, we walked into the theater lobby, and Vlad saw Meredith. -Oh joy- Vlad immediately got caught up he looked away, but I didn't. She caught my eye and that's when Vlad swept me up into a major make out session. HEVAN!!!

Once we finished Meredith had stopped dead in her tracks and went with her friend who looked like a total slut. I felt a little bit bad about hurting her the way I did but red was creeping to my cheeks and I was almost positive I felt Vlad's hands on my shoulders. I turned and in fact it was the movie theater manager.

"We don't allow PDA's at this theater so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I feel like a bad girl by getting kicked out a movie theater for kissing my dream guy. And yes I said KISSING!


	3. Chapter 3

As we stood outside the movie theater I was swaying a little from boredom…and from the kiss. Next thing I know, Vlad and I started slow dancing. JUST KIDDING! He's not that kind of Vampire. Only I wished we were slow dancing to no music…or does he also wish that?! Ugh! More questions means I need more answers!

"Snow?" Vlad asked turning to me.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Would you like to come over to my house?"

_Would I ever!!!_

"Sure, that sounds good."

We drove down to his house and found an old looking car in the drive way.

"Otis is home!" Vlad exclaimed.

"Otis?" I asked.

"My uncle,"

"Oh! I gotcha now," I said clicking bits and pieces together.

When we walked inside I saw Vlad's guardian Nelly, and two men.

"Dad!" Vlad exclaimed.

"Hello Vladimir," he greeted his son. So the other one must be Otis.

"Hi Otis I'm Snow," I extended my hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you Snow." He took my hand and shook it firmly.

I surveyed the kitchen, it wasn't too big and not too small, just right. Oh god, now I sound like Goldie Locks! Which is really weird because with my long brown hair, I have no golden "locks" and I'm goth.

"Snow, this is my dad," Vlad introduced.

"How do you do," he asked

"Good thank you. How about yourself?" I asked shaking his hand.

"I'm very well thank you for asking."

"Lets go upstairs," Vlad urged.

As I followed him up to his bedroom I could feel a strong tension between Otis and Vlad's dad, hopefully it wasn't about me. Up in Vlad's room he was looking for something in his drawers. I looked around the room was very spacious. His desk was right next to his door and the closet on the other side.

I kept looking around thinking to myself how unique it was. His bed was-

"Found it," Vlad announced. I looked over to see what he had found and I see the condom in his hand. My throat instantly closed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Vlad…" I asked with tons of worry in my voice. "What's with the con-" Vlad's father entered the room cutting me off.

"Vladimir, may I talk to you?" Vlad nodded and slipped the condom in my hand secretly.

I made my way over to his bed, and sat there. I waited for him and I glanced at the clock, its was almost three in the afternoon.

_Wow. I guess the ride to Bathory and the wait in the movie theater line was longer then I realized._

While I waited I was making up my mind about just how much I really loved Vlad. I mean, he's all I think about and when I'm with him, time flies! I dream about him, I find myself drawing hearts on paper when my mind thinks about him. Yes, its official I love Vladimir Tod!

As I lay on Vlad's bed waiting for him to get back I must have dozed off. The previous night I had been out partying with a bunch of friends until one in the morning.

In my sleep I felt Vlad's lips on my neck, from feeding. Although, this time was different, he pushed his lips with urgency, almost as if me the person didn't matter. I kept trying to tell him to stop and that it hurt but I couldn't find my voice anywhere!

Then I loud crashing noise woke me up abruptly. I sit up straight, it was Vlad and his father fighting off (at my best guess) another vampire. Vlad took something out, just a tin can, what is he going to do? Throw it at the vamp? Wrong! Instead he runs his thumb over an indent, and his eyes flash a weird shad of purple and this beam of light shoots out of the can and the Vampire runs away cowering outside. Guess sunlight burning vampires isn't a myth.

"Snow are you OK?!" Vlad asked rushing over to me.

"Y-y-yes. I think so." I stuttered. Vlad's fingers brushed my hair away from my neck. "W-w-who was that?" I asked.

"'D'Ablo, he's basically, evil,"

"Oh." Vlad kept inspecting my neck as if he was looking for something. Then he found it.

"Dad, you better come here," Vlad moved out of the way for his dad to take a look.

"That's definitely not good. We need to take her to Stokerton General Hospital," Vlad's dad pronounced. Shock came up to my face and Vlad lifted me off his bed.

"It's OK, I've been there before." Vlad tried reassuring me, but Vlad's a vampire and if I'm going to a hospital were he's been I'm sure as hell worried!


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Vampirelover227**

**Super duper sorry you guys!!! My spring break has been super hectic and I haven't had time to sit down and type. I am keeping a note book so when I finish in class with my work (which is like every class) I write out the chapter but I also know your thinking, **

"**Well, its understandable for a week but she's been slacking for awhile"**

**Again super sorry about that it was my Birthday the 27th**** and I got caught up in everything and so I think it was last weekend I posted chapter six, so again super sorry this is taking so long, and I know your probably thinking, **

"**Well if she can find time to type this note up why cant she find the time to write the chapter?"**

**Well the truth is I just started the notebook thing with chapter six and I like doing that instead of on the spot writing, yes chapters 1-5 were all on the spot, so again I'm so sorry I'm pretty sure I get chapter 7 up by Sunday and no later then Monday. **

*****Also, I am extremely addicted to facebook, so if my chapters take awhile to come out you might want to leave me a comment on my recent chapter saying "Vampirelover!!! Get off facebook and write write write!!!" Hahahahaha I'm just kidding you don't have to do that! I love you guys for reading my stories and commenting on what you liked and what needs improvement! **


	6. Chapter 5

Vlad and his father rushed me to a hospital in Storken and I was seriously nervous, I looked at the IV bags and they were filled with blood! Either I was passed out and dreaming of this or… No! There's no way I would have a dream like this, would I?

"VLAD!!!" I screamed. He came running in.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming," I felt something elongate from my gums. "PLEASE TELL ME I'M DREAMING!" I started to cry.

"Its OK," Vlad comforted while rubbing his hand on my back.

"Yeah, its only OK because its not happing to YOU!!!" I screamed at him.

"Snow," He looked me in the eyes. "I have been going through this my whole life with no one to help me out," I looked away but he pulled my chin back. "But you have me. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you I promise,"

"Pinky promise?" I said almost kid like. He laughed.

"Pinky promise,"

"Good, and you cant break that promise cause this shit is legit!"

The next morning I was discharged from the hospital and Vlad's dad drove me home and I had no idea what to tell my mom. I love my mom but, this is something she's probably going to kill me for, or laugh and think it was a joke.

When I arrived home, my dad and mom were arguing like always, but my dad came out and starting yelling at me!

"WHERE WERE YOU?! YOU WERE GONE FOR A WHOLE DAY AND NOT ONE WORD!" He smacked my face. I rolled my eyes and he was about to do it again but then I grabbed his arm and flung him on ground…vampire powers, sweet.


	7. Chapter 6

After I had flung my dad my mom came rushing in,

"What was that!" She asked very worried.

"It's okay mom, I just-" I looked out the window, there was Vlad and he saw the whole thing. "Mom, can I stay with a friend?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." She waved me away and I ran upstairs and grabbed a few things and rushed out of the house. I figured I would stay with October but instead Vlad insisted that I stay with him.

At Vlad's I was staying on the couch and he got me some ice for my face.

"You know that's illegal right?" Vlad asked. I shrugged.

"I know, I just, learned to deal," I took the ice and rested it on my face.

Vlad shrugged and let me be, and sleep quickly found me. I would sleep for about 20 minuets then wake up from a bad dream about me drinking Octobers blood.

"This bites," I moaned.

"I know right," Vlad commented.

"WHOA!" I gasped forgetting this was his house. I looked at the clock it was midnight. "W-w-what are you doing up?" I asked.

Vlad shrugged. "I use to go up to the belfry at the middle school to think about my dad but now that he's around…"

"Lets go!" I leaped off the couch and ran out the front door when I realized I was in my underwear and low-cut tank-top. I walked back in the house and looked Vlad in the eye,

"Don't laugh."


	8. Chapter 7

Vlad and I made our way to the belfry when I saw October and crew, but there was someone else, anther girl? As we got closer I realized that it was Meredith, and she was screaming at October.

"WHERE IS SHE? I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE SHE LIVES! WHERE IS SHE SO I CAN BITCH SLAP HER!" There was an unsteadiness in her voice, was she drunk?

"I don't know where she is, why don't you take your sorry ass somewhere else!" October screamed at her. I marched up to the group.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked calmly.

"YOU! YOU STOLE VLAD FROM ME! YOU'RE THE REASON HE DUMPED ME!" She took a swing but tumbled over. I simply rolled my eyes and turned to leave.

"You were so right to break up with her, she's a waste of life."

Yell at me, and I become very cold.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter I'm running out of ideas, comment and give me hope that I can finish this story! HELP!**


	9. Chapter 8

**We got to the belfry and actually floated up to the top! Did you know vamps could do that? I know I sure didn't! **

**I peered inside there was a arm chair and some books, it was awkward between Vlad and I for a moment, but then I accidentally got my shirt caught on something and it ripped. So there I was, standing in a middle school belfry, at midnight, in only my bra… can you say AWKWARD? Well, I sure can, awkward!**

**Vlad and I stood there for a moment, then I looked up, he was looking at me…of course. Then it was almost like we had the same idea, we flung at each other and started to make out. We were on the floor in a matter of seconds, but then, he got a boner. Ew. I stopped immediately, I didn't even think that was possible for Vamps to get boners, but I was wrong! **

**Back at his house I decided that because I would be 18 soon I should have a place of my own so I decided I would go looking in the morning.**

**~next day~**

"**Vlad?" I asked when I got up.**

"**Yeah Snow?" **

"**I want to go looking at houses and stuff today," I told him.**

"**What? Snow you don't have a job," Vlad accused.**

"**Actually I do, I work four jobs to be honest," I stared at him dead in the eye.**

"**Alright, have fun," Vlad said going back to his breakfast.**

"**You don't want to come with me?" I asked.**

"**No. I'm going to hang with Henry." I shrugged punched him in the arm and stormed out the doors.**

"**Boys are total fucktards." I mumbled.**

"**I know, Vladimir can be so hard to deal with. That's why I made you a vampire like me, so you can handle him," a dark tall figure- D'Ablo**

"**What do you mean?" I asked.**

"**Well you see, he put a hole through me, just because I was doing my job to bring him to the council,"**

"**Really?" I asked in amazement.**

"**Yes really. He hurt me for no reason at all! He's dangerous and your being smart by getting yourself your own place,"**

"**Well, I mean I just-" I backed up. "How did you know about that?" I asked. He smiled a sly smile.**

"**I know everything." and with that he lunged at me.**


	10. Chapter 9

"AHHHHHHHH" I screamed.

"SNOW!" Vlad yelled. He and D'Ablo went at it and I just ran off from the scene.

"My God," I whispered.

"Weird huh?" A guy about my age asked from leaning on a street lamp.

"Very," I agreed.

"So I guess you know their blood sucking leeches," he asked. I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"Hi, I'm Joss," he introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm snow," I smiled.

"Do you need me to show you around?" he offered.

"Naw, I got it," I turned to leave but then stopped. "I know we just met, but I'm going looking for a house or something and I wouldn't mind some company," I smiled sweetly.

"Sure I'd love to keep you company!"

"And this house has two bedrooms and a lovely view of the middle school!" The overly perky real state agent cooed. I smiled and nodded. I looked around for a couple minuets when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Vlad urgently asked.

"Looking at houses like I told you I would," I responded.

"I need you to get over here QUICK!"

"OK, OK, don't get your fangs tied up in a knot." I clicked the phone off and made my way over to Joss.

"Hey I gotta go my boyfriend needs me,"

"Alright, oh, you know there's a new movie out tomorrow? We should go see it- only as friends," he offered.

"Sure that sounds like fun I'll meet you at theater around noon. Bye!" I dashed out the door and made my way to Vlad's house.

I rounded the corner of Vlad's street and saw Vlad on his front porch waiting for me. He glanced up and ran over to me with his vampire speed.

"Vlad what's wrong?" I asked. He had a horrified look on his face.

"It broke," he managed.

"What broke?" I asked.

"The condom."

OK, so I left something out about last night, when he got the…boner…we were kinda sorta…doing it. Sorry I left it out but I didn't want to have a grotesque image in your heads…well now there is one, sorry.

I stared at him for a long time, then smiled.

"Vlad, I can't get pregnant I'm a vampire!" I laughed.

"You're only half…"

"Are you sure there's a possibility I could be?" I asked.

"I asked Otis he said that there might be,"

"Shiiiiiiiit!" I hissed.

"I have more bad news," Vlad added.

"What could be worse then possibly being pregnant at 17?" I yelled at him.

"A vampire slayer is in town. He's Henry's cousin, his name is Joss,"

"You're lying! I just spent the day with him he didn't try to stake me!" I screamed.

"Snow! I would never lie to you!" Vlad shot back.

"Yeah right! You probably made that up so I wouldn't worry about being pregnant! NOT GOING TO WORK!" I screamed at him and stormed out the door.

"Hey Snow," Henry greeted.

"Where's Joss?" I demanded.

"Snow… you don't want-"

"Don't give me that bullshit! Where's Joss?" I screamed.

"My house."

"Snow!" Joss exclaimed when he saw me. I started to cry. "Snow, what's wrong?"

"Vlad and I got into a fight," I started to cry some more.

"Come here," he wrapped me up in a hug and we went to the living room.

"What did you guys fight about?" Joss asked. I looked around. "No ones home,"

"I got mad at him because, there's a possibility that I might be pregnant," I started to sob.

"Snow, you know Vlad is a vampire, he can't get you pregnant," Joss explained. I shook my head.

"He's only half, so his human half…you know…"

"Oh Snow, it'll be OK. I'll take care of everything," he comforted. I looked up at him.

"We didn't break up, I should probably go apologize to him anyways," I sighed and started to get up. When Joss grabbed my arm.

"Wait, Snow, I can't let you do that," then he pulled out a wooden stake.

"Get the hell away from me you jerk!" I screamed.

"I knew it, if you squirmed from the steak you were a vampire too, oh, well half seeing as how your having a baby," Joss smirked. Just then Henry and Vlad busted through the door.

"Vlad!" I screamed and ran over to him. Henry took Joss into the kitchen and Vlad and I left.


	11. Chapter 10

**Four Days Later**

I walked out of the bathroom of the drug store. Vlad came over extremely quickly.

"Well?" he asked.

I nodded, the test indeed read:

Pregnant.

**The end! Bit of a cliffhanger huh? Review I know the last chapter was extremely complicated I'm going to see if I can re-do it so it makes a little more sense. But! Review tell me what you think should I make a second? Also, be kind I'm only in middle school! Thanks! ****J**


End file.
